Son genre
by LonelyD
Summary: Percy ne supporte plus d'écouter Olivier se plaindre de Marcus Flint.


Fandom : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Percy Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

Note de l'auteure : ce texte a été écrit en une heure et demie durant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Genre_ , du POV de Percy. C'est un peu absurde et stupide, aussi je vous prie de ne pas prendre trop au sérieux l'histoire et la manière dont je dépeints les personnages.

En espérant que le texte vous amuse, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Olivier entra dans le dortoir comme une furie. La porte claqua derrière lui à en faire trembler les murs en pierre de Poudlard. Une bourrasque s'engouffra et siffla aux oreilles de Percy, puis il entendit le lit à côté du sien grincer. Un râle ensuite, puis un grognement particulièrement mécontent.

Il referma son livre et se redressa pour fixer du regard le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor affalé sur un matelas, la tête dans un coussin.

Il allait le regretter, vraiment le regretter, mais s'il n'aidait pas Olivier à faire évacuer sa colère maintenant ça pourrait durer des jours – c'était déjà arriver – et il serait insupportable. Percy n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les humeurs de son ami, entre ses responsabilités de préfet et ses devoirs, puis les examens qu'il devait passer en fin d'année.

Il savait déjà ce qu'Olivier allait lui dire – il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer et la capuche de son ensemble de gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor lui recouvrait la tête. Mais Percy n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou supporter l'insupportable.

De toute façon, Olivier ne lui laissait jamais le choix. Il faisait tellement de bruit que Percy ne pouvait se concentrer correctement pour travailler.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Olivier s'empressa de se redresser et d'un bond sur son lit il fit face à Percy. Sa capuche avait glissé, dévoilait ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues rouges de colère.

– Marcus Flint, cracha-t-il.

Et bien voyons. Ça lui changeait drôlement des centaines d'autres fois où Olivier était entré en trombe dans une pièce en tapant des pieds et en claquant des portes.

Percy, après six années passées à Poudlard dans le même dortoir qu'Olivier, avait fini par apprendre à le connaître. S'ils ne partageaient pas toutes leurs passions, ils pouvaient tout de même se dire amis. A vrai dire, Olivier n'avait qu'une passion – ce qui lui facilitait la vie lorsqu'il avait à lui acheter un cadeau –, une que Percy était obligé de subir : le Quidditch. Et qui disait Quidditch disait Marcus Flint.

Ce n'était pas que Percy détestait le Quidditch, c'était qu'Olivier aurait pu faire détester le Quidditch à n'importe quel fan.

Les colères d'Olivier à l'égard de ce sport se reportait les trois quarts du temps sur une de leur équipe adversaire, celle de Serpentard, et plus particulièrement leur exécrable capitaine, Marcus Flint, aussi grand que bête.

Percy connaissait bien Marcus Flint qui lui avait dévoilé dès sa première année son activité favorite : humilier les plus jeunes que lui. Avec le temps, Percy avait perdu de son intérêt pour Marcus, pas Olivier qui de cible toute désignée était passé au statut d'adversaire de choix. La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque Harry Potter avait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor et enragé l'équipe de Serpentard. Cette année les Serpentard avaient répliqué avec leur nouvel attrapeur : le jeune Malefoy, aussi désagréable que son père, et les balais qu'il avait offert à toute l'équipe.

Lorsqu'Olivier avait appris la nouvelle, il était entré dans une colère noire qui n'était jamais vraiment retombée epuiis.

Et Percy continuait à subir les plaintes de son ami.

– Il a encore une fois trouvé un prétexte bidon pour nous voler nos créneaux horaires d'entraînement. Les devoirs des septième année ! Comme si lui il les faisait ses devoirs ! Avec les moyennes qu'il se paye chaque année ! Ce n'est pas comme si son équipe n'était composée que de septième année, mais bien sûr, nous, on n'a pas pu répliquer parce qu'il n'y en a pas des septième année dans notre équipe, noooooooon alors Monsieur Flint en a juste profité et je n'y crois pas –

Percy perdit le cours de son charabia.

C'était toujours la même chose.

Et Monsieur Flint par-ci et Marcus par-là et « je t'ai raconté le jour où Marcus nous a fait ce sale coupe ? », « tu te souviens quand Marcus », « Marcus est vraiment insupportable ».

Percy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il soit en conflit avec l'équipe adversaire qui lui pose un problème – ça avait toujours été le cas, depuis la rentrée de Percy à Poudlard il avait toujours connu les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard en conflit – non le problème était bien Olivier et son obsession pour Marcus Flint.

Au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard, il y avait bien des élèves du même niveau scolaire qu'eux et ça n'avait jamais empêché Olivier d'avoir à leur égard un comportement convenable en dehors des matchs de Quidditch. Il lui arrivait même de discuter avec l'un d'entre eux.

Alors Percy avait fini par écouter attentivement – autant qu'il le pouvait, ce n'était pas toujours simple – et il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur les critiques portées par Olivier.

Il le trouvait plus critique envers la personne qu'était Marcus Flint que sur sa manière de jouer. A croire qu'il s'attardait plus sur Marcus que sur le joueur en lui-même.

Olivier continuait à parler, parler, parler et Percy ne savait plus bien ce qu'il racontait. Il l'interrompit :

– Dis-moi, Olivier, est-ce qu'il n'y aura pas quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

Olivier se figea et l'interrogea du regard, un peu étonné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup de Marcus Flint ces derniers temps et …

– Percy …

Olivier déglutit, comme s'il craignait ce que Percy allait lui dire.

– Est-ce que tu ne serais pas légèrement, je ne dis que légèrement, attiré par Flint ?

Olivier écarquilla les yeux et bondit de son lit. Il fit les cents pas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Percy et de le fixer, toujours avec de gros yeux globuleux :

– Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Flint n'est pas du tout mon genre !

Puis il se volatilisa.

Percy haussa des épaules et retourna à son livre. Au moins, il avait la paix maintenant.

.

Percy laissa tomber sa fourchette qui claqua contre le bois de la table. Angelina et Alicia qui elles aussi étaient les victimes d'Olivier ce matin levèrent les yeux qu'elles laissaient traîner sur leurs assiettes et lui offrirent un sourire compatissant.

Percy allait plonger sa tête dans son bol de porridge. Il allait le faire pour de vrai cette fois-ci, pas seulement l'imaginer. Peut-être que les flocons d'avoine boucheraient suffisamment ses oreilles pour qu'il n'ait plus à attendre Olivier et surtout, surtout pour qu'il n'ait plus à l'entendre parler de Marcus.

S'il entendait ne serait-ce qu'une fois son nom, il allait faire un massacre. Les élèves de troisième année seraient ses victimes. Cela faisait des semaines qu'un groupe de gamins s'amusaient à organiser des concours de boules puantes dans l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage et il était persuadé que c'était l'œuvre d'étudiants de troisième année. Il ne ferait aucun quartier. Ça lui passerait les nerfs.

Il imaginait déjà les gros titres racoleurs de Rita Skeeter dans le journal : « Un étudiant de cinquième année assassine de dépit toute une classe d'étudiants parce qu'ils sentaient trop mauvais ».

Cette histoire n'en finirait jamais.

Percy eut la maladresse de ne plus penser pendant quelques secondes et son esprit parvint à déchiffrer les plaintes d'Olivier.

– Non, mais regardez-le. Regardez cette arrogance. Toujours en train de se moquer des autres, avec sa grimace et ses grandes dents et regardez ! Comme il me nargue, il fait semblant de ne pas me voir, mais je suis sûre qu'il me voit.

Percy soupira et cette fois-ci il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa tête qui alla s'écraser directement dans son porridge. La sensation était bien moins agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé, plus visqueuse et froide.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il entendait encore Olivier.

– Ça va ? lui demanda celui-ci qui _enfin_ était parvenu à changer de sujet.

Percy releva la tête comme si de rien n'était. Il lança un sort de nettoyage à son visage et le porridge disparut. Il vit à nouveau à travers les carreaux de ses lunettes. Angelina et Alicia le regardaient, la bouche entrouverte. Olivier paraissait inquiet.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Olivier.

Percy, dans un grand calme, lança un second sort à ses lunettes pour enlever les résidus de porridge restants. Il avait eu de la chance, sa robe était intacte.

– Toi, Olivier, avoua-t-il. C'est toi. Casse-lui la figure, invite-le à dîner, demande-le en mariage, _je m'en fiche_ , trouve quelque chose parce qu'il faut que ça cesse. Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre parler de lui toute la journée. Tu vas me rendre fou.

Sur ce, il quitta la table et Olivier, la bouche grande ouverte, prête à gober les mouches.

.

Être préfet avait un certain nombre d'avantages, celui notamment de pouvoir traverser Poudlard tard la nuit, à des heures où seuls les fantômes rodaient encore, les fantômes et les quelques malheureux étudiants sur lesquels Percy finirait par tomber – et punir. Là encore un autre avantage à être préfet : pouvoir punir ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règlements et qu'y avait-il de plus réjouissant que de punir ceux qu n'avaient aucun respect pour quelque chose d'aussi sacré qu'un règlement ?

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage, près d'une des salles de classe des élèves de troisième année. Ces maudits gamins lui avaient échappé jusqu'alors, mais il le sentait, ce soir était sa chance.

Il se prépara à lancer un sort et avança lentement vers la salle de classe.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait les bruits se précisaient. Il entendait des rires, mais aussi des objets tomber à terre, des chaises – des tables peut-être aussi – grincer sur le sol.

Il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute. C'était ses élèves de troisième année. Il jubilait déjà, rien qu'à imaginer leurs têtes surprises et la peur dans leur regard.

Il se planta devant la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle vola, il cria un « je vous tiens enfin ! » victorieux et se retrouva devant une salle presque vide à l'exception de deux individus, collés l'un à l'autre qui mirent quelques secondes à réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Percy ouvrit la bouche à en perdre sa mâchoire. Ses dents pourraient bientôt racler le parquet.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Il s'était attendu à tous sauf à ça.

Il reprit finalement ses esprits. Un préfet se devait de garder son calme en toutes circonstances et de savoir réagir rapidement, pour le bien de tous – pour la sécurité du château et de tous les élèves.

Alors il déclara :

– Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas ton genre ?

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui et se pressa dans le couloir, laissant Olivier et Marcus pantois qu'il avait surpris en train de se bécoter.

Percy pouvait bien faire une exception avec le règlement pour ce soir, il n'entendrait plus Olivier le bassiner avec ses histoires.


End file.
